


Summer Vacation

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Gags, Gay Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lok and Dante spend the first week of summer together in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my intepertation of these characters and their relationship with another.

Lok's POV

Lok Lambert walks toward the building where the Huntik Council gather to dispatch new missions and to find new Seekers. Lok is here in New York to visit his boyfriend, Dante Vale, who was his team's former leader and mentor. He and Dante Skype and talk on the phone all the time but they do still get to spend quality time together when they aren't business. He has moved in with Dante at his house in Venice, Italy where they used to train each other. 

He and Dante are planning on spending the week relaxing and having fun in New York as the rest of the Huntik team are also on vacation time. Lok is wearing his usual clothes and has a duffel bag over his shoulder. Walking into the elevator, he thinks about his and Dante's relationship and how they make each other happy.

Remembering when Dante saved him from almost drowning when his air tank was losing air when they were snorkeling. Dante carried him into the underground cave floor. He felt Dante's hand through his blonde hair as he was worried of losing Lok. After coughing up some water, Lok felt Dante's mouth on his and they were kissing for a few minutes before their friends arrived. 

Reaching the floor where the Huntik Council holds there meetings with one another, Lok exits the elevator and begins walking toward the room. Lok thinks about when he and Dante stayed at his parents house. Lok told his mom and dad about his relationship with Dante. His mom and dad surprisingly accepted their relationship despite the age gap. Having his dad, Eathon and Dante bond over their respective Titans was touching to him. 

He and Dante helped out around the house doing chores along with Cherit's help. His parents allowed Dante to sleep with him in his room but only that. Dante slept with only maroon pajama pants without a shirt on as he slept with his pajama shirt and pants. Snuggling up against Dante's chest and he fell asleep in his boyfriend's arms keeping him warm and comfy. 

Lok enters the meeting room as the Huntik Council has finished their business and are departing. Lok sees Dante grabbing his coat and briefcase and smiles broadly at his older boyfriend. Lok tries to sneak up to Dante but it doesn't work as Dante always catches him. Alone in the room, Lok wraps his arms around Dante and kisses him pleasantly causing Dante to sit on the edge of the circular desk. They end up kissing for a few minutes before getting up and heading toward their hotel where they are spending the week. 

Walking hand in hand, Lok and Dante talk about the new Huntik members that were recently discovered. They take a cab to the hotel while discussing their friends; Sophie, Zhalia, Den and Cherit. They arrive at the hotel, get their suite room and drop off their bags. He and Dante change into regular t-shirts and shorts as its a hot summer day in the city. 

He and Dante go to the park and they rent some bikes to ride around. After riding around the park, they go to eat an early dinner at a restaurant nearby the hotel. At the restaurant they talk about their plans to go on vacation through Europe during the fall for Dante's birthday. 

They walk back to the hotel and go up to their room. Lok and Dante strip down to their underwear to watch TV and eat snacks. Lok is wearing blue-green boxer trunks, as Dante is wearing white and maroon briefs. Lok sits in between Dante's legs on the king size mattress watching an adventure action movie. 

Feeling Dante's arms around his chest and his left hand pinching his nipples and his right hand grabbing and stroking his cock through his underwear. Lok moans softly and turns his head around to kiss Dante and plays with Dante's reddish brown beard. Dante laughs and returns the kiss turning Lok around so they are facing each other. Lok pushes Dante down onto the bed gently with him on top of him. Lok's cock needs attention, he grinds toward Dante rubbing their bulges together. Lok removes his underwear tossing them off the bed. Lok stands up and has his erect cock in his boyfriend's face. Holding onto the banister, Lok has Dante suck his cock which is dripping with precum. 

Dante's POV 

Dante sucks and licks Lok's cock as he strokes his own cock through his briefs. A stream of Lok's cum goes down his throat which Dante loves the juicy creamy flavor. Dante remembers the first time he had Lok suck his cock. It was when they got trapped temporarily on an island filled with women and they and their friends took a motor speedboat to get to their location.

Dante decided to have some fun and they stop the boat to hook up the water ski boards and harness. Dante goes to change in the bathroom and asked Lok to come with him. Lok goes with him gladly. He and Lok start kissing in the bathroom which is actually quite bigger than it looks. Dante begins to strip off his clothes; first his coat, then his shirts and unbuttons and unzips his pants. 

Lok helped Dante to take off his boots and brown toed black socks. Dante felt Lok massage his socked feet for a little bit which gets him more excited. Dante takes off his pants and lastly his white tight briefs. Dante loves wearing briefs and he knows how much Lok loves seeing him in them. Dante saw Lok looking at his erect eight inch cock. Dante asks Lok if he wanted to suck his cock. Lok nodded his head and Dante slides his cock into Lok's mouth.

Dante looked into his younger boyfriend's blue eyes to his Amber brown eyes that Lok compared to fall leaves on the ground. Dante leaned against the faucet and entangled his hands through Lok's blonde hair. Dante picks up Lok and they continue kissing. Dante grabs his swim trunks and puts them on as they fit snugly onto his waist. Dante and Lok go back outside.

Dante water skis as Zhalia drives the motor speedboat. Dante begins goofing off as Lok cheers for him excitedly. Feeling the cool air on his face with his hair blowing everywhere, Dante thinks about coming back and doing this with Lok again. Dante signals Lok if he wants a turn water skiing and Lok nods yes. Stopping the boat, Dante gets into the boat with his power. 

Dante and Lok go back to the bathroom for Lok can change. He shows Lok a scuba swimsuit that he bought him as an anniversary present. Dante gets turned on when Lok strips down till his clothes are in a pile on the floor. 

He sucks on Lok's cock till he feels Lok's juicy cum on his mouth and Dante swallows his boyfriend's load. Dante and Lok kiss with him sitting on the toilet seat and Lok in his lap. Later, Dante watches Lok water ski and sees how much fun Lok is having and he realized at the moment that he loved him.

Dante continues to suck and lick Lok's six inch cock and he puts Lok onto his lap having his boyfriend's ass rub against his bulge. He and Lok resume kissing as he removes his briefs and flips Lok over. Dante lifts up Lok's legs, while grabbing lube from his duffel bag and slathers it onto his cock and Lok's ass. Sliding his cock into his boyfriend's ass, Dante fucks Lok passionately and gently as they both groan and grunt with pleasure. 

Lok's POV 

Lok feels Dante's cock fucking his ass nice and sensual as always which he actually loves which is different when he fucks Dante. When he first had sex with Dante he was generally nervous about it as anybody would. Dante reassured him that he'll do fine. Lok was told by Dante to fuck him rough as he wants to be the one not in control. Lok fucked Dante aggressively as Dante was screaming and moaning crazily and he shot a big load of cum onto his bed. Lok was shocked and a happy that he made Dante feel good during their first time.

Lok get fucked by Dante and he sees him jerking off his cock and shooting some cum onto his cum. Lok still jerking off his cock watches as Dante licks up his cum and swallows it all. Lok lubes his cock and decides to fuck Dante bareback for the second time. He and Dante had their tests done and don't have any STDs or HIV. 

Lok has Dante on his hands and knees on the bed with his ass sticking up. Lok eats Dante's ass licking and sucking making him moan and groan softly. Lok grabs Dante's brown toed black socks and puts them into Dante's mouth gagging him.

Sliding his cock into Dante's lubed hole, Lok pummels Dante as his screams are muffled by his socks in his mouth. Lok kisses Dante's neck and nibbles on his ears too. Lok sees tears streaming down Dante's face. Lok leans into Dante and hears him saying, "Oh god Yes!! Lok fuck me more harder baby. Come on Lok. Fuck me harder Daddy!!!!" 

Hearing Dante call him Daddy made Lok happy and content and he never imagined him saying it. Lok removes the condom from his cock after fucking Dante till he's spent and laying on the bed with his socks still in his mouth. Lok cums in Dante's ass and then curls up next to his older boyfriend. He and Dante discuss their plans to role-play Daddy and Boy every other month.

He and Dante clean up in the shower while kissing and each other hands through their hair. Lok puts on a pair of baby blue boxer trunks. As Dante puts on a pair of auburn brown briefs the same color as his hair. They lay in bed in each other's arms dreaming about one another.


End file.
